


You, Me, and Them Both

by Jess_eklom, NoireRigel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domesticity, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, JJBek Week, JJbekweek, Love, M/M, Macherpuppy brought us here, More tags to be added, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_eklom/pseuds/Jess_eklom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: They were the most important things he had, that is why he intended to safeguard them forever. But caring for a family of four isn’t always the easiest thing…(Translation of Tu, Yo, y Ellos Dos by NoireRigel)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tú, yo y ellos dos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918202) by [NoireRigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel). 



> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
> This fanfic was written by NoireRigel. I have translated/interpreted this fic to the best of my ability including all of the original writer’s notes, because I love this ship SO much and it hurt me to be unable to share the original with my English-speaking friends. Please show her some love!  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
> 
> Day 8 of JJBekWeek! Domesticity / Free  
> This first chapter is to set up some context.

At eighteen years old, one was supposed to discover their role in life, at least, that was the idea. Not that really mattered to him much; though only sixteen years old, he had learned pretty early on that life was not fair. Skating helped him set aside his worries and personal problems, but even that didn’t help his emotionally ruined state when he learned that the only person for which he’d had butterflies in his stomach was engaged to someone else.

Jean-Jacques Leroy, the self-proclaimed Canadian King, the person with the most brilliant smile he had ever seen, would turn into that girl’s Alpha; at least, that is what he'd said. They were the perfect couple, really. There was no room for him in their world, in that fantasy, which is why he buried his feelings, his wishes, every single last one of them, as deep as he possibly could.

What he never expected, though, happened right in the middle of JJ’s eighteenth birthday party. A terrible irony that no one was expecting. On the night where they had all planned to celebrate his transcendence into the adult world as another Alpha, JJ presented as an Omega. There was a big commotion and panic, and in the end, they had to help him with a round of medication to help him get through his first heat.

The news spread quickly through the skating world, but what Otabek had had seared into his memory was the scent he had caught that evening. It was, without a doubt, the most delicious scent he had ever experienced. He knew he had been lucky to have had a taste of it, before he and the other guests were asked to leave the Leroy house that night.

Could he dare hope?

At only seventeen years old, no, not yet.

With his own stature and build, he was sure he would also present as an Omega. And the union between two of those was unheard of. Omega couples simply did not exist, which is why his feelings for him had to die, one way or another, before he was hurt even more by their circumstance.

It was difficult, of course, to see him suffer without being able to help. It hurt more than he could say. Even so, he made sure to keep himself near; a shoulder to cry on, a friend to lean upon, all the while listening to him bemoan the tragedy that had befallen him. Being an Omega and having a body that did not fit the type – having a physicality that Omegas should not have.

Omegas, allegedly, were supposed to be delicate. They were never so tall and lanky and they certainly should not have the well-defined muscles he did. The thing was, JJ was perfect and he didn’t even know it. And he didn’t have it in him to tell him so either. Otabek was afraid of hurting JJ’s feelings knowing he was so sensitive about how his body didn’t match his nature, thanks to some idiot Alphas that had rejected him completely based on his looks. Now he was self-conscious about how his appearance repulsed many an Alpha, despite Otabek thinking that JJ looked and smelled better than anything in the world did.

His own birthday was much lower key than JJ’s, but he did make the trip to spend the day with his family. The biggest surprise came when terrible pains accosted his body for the first few days until his body finally adjusted to the changes that had been triggered. Not only did his muscles grow, he also became much stronger. He even grew a few centimeters, and to the bewilderment of his family, he presented as an Alpha.

Perhaps life wasn’t so terribly unfair, he told himself as he made his way back to Canada to continue his training.

Unfortunately, the media caught wind of this new information and made it common knowledge before Otabek had even arrived to share the news with JJ himself. Such a leak cost Otabek many days before he could exchange a word or two with JJ without the latter bursting into tears about how lucky Otabek was to present as an Alpha and how sad and tragic his own life was now that he was an Omega.

Otabek wanted to tell him. He really did.

But he didn’t know how.

The specific subject of their second gender, because of his proclivity towards sensitivity, coupled with his anxiety, especially, was a point of contention. Even knowing that he _might_ have a chance now – no matter how small – he was afraid to make a move. He knew JJ only saw him as a friend, and that hurt. He had no desire to make it worse. But even when they could have a regular conversation, even when they were just hanging out casually, the subject always came up, and that day was no different.

“Don’t you have Omegas to hunt? Go have fun,” JJ huffed, puffing his cheeks a bit as the video game match came to a close, declaring Otabek the winner. “What are you even doing here with me?”

Otabek sighed heavily and made himself more comfortable on the couch, turning a bit to face his friend. When would he figure out that he was the reason why Otabek couldn’t even look at anyone else? Honestly, he couldn’t say that he’d done much to let him know, but still.

“I might have one in my crosshairs…” Otabek confessed, watching him steadily. Maybe today would be the day he’d be able to say it, or better yet, maybe JJ would understand without him having to say it.

“Oh yeah? Then why aren’t you going after them?”

Nope. No such luck. That boy was dense.

“I don’t know how to get close to someone that’s so… chipper and social,” Otabek said, testing the waters with that answer.

“This is a joke, right? You get close to them the same way you got close to me. _I’m_ chipper and social, too, you know.”

The urge to facepalm was great, as was the urge to hit his head against the wall. JJ was oblivious and maddeningly so – and yet, Otabek wanted him. He took a deep breath, willing himself to have patience. At least he wasn’t blubbering about how horrible it was to be an Omega. That, at least, was a win.

“You’re right,” Otabek said, not sure why he was still doing this, but he did not change the subject. “Then tell me, how do I get close to someone like that?” he asked, waiting to see what kind of advice the Canadian would give.

“Well… it’s easy!” JJ dropped the game controller and turned towards his friend. “You have to tell them how good looking they are. Umm… Touch their hands from time to time,” he said, demonstrating what he meant by brushing fingertips over the back of Otabek’s hand. “You look at them in the eye and tell them how you feel!”

Truly, life was hard and JJ was making it harder. Otabek had no idea when he lost control of his own face, but he could feel the color rising to his cheeks and even though he wanted to tear his eyes away from those sweet, innocent ones that didn’t understand, he could not.

Jean’s laugh suddenly pulled him from his reverie.

“You have to practice, Beka. You just have to trust in yourself,” JJ said and Otabek couldn’t be sure if this was a cruel joke or what. JJ was entirely too dense.

“I could … I could practice with you,” he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“Sure thing! Practice away. I want to help,” JJ grinned.

And there was that smile again. The same smile that Otabek always wanted to see on that face. Not that sad, lost puppy expression, nor the one with teary eyes when life got tough and people got mean.

What kind of miracle did he need to be on this man’s radar as a possible, potential mate? He took JJ’s hands, though inside, he was a trembling ball of nerves.

“Jean… I’d like to get to know you better. I want to talk, really talk. Maybe go out for ice cream? Or, well, if you don’t like ice cream, maybe we could - ” Otabek tried to continue, but his face was beet red and it was impossible to keep his tongue from sticking in his mouth.

To his surprise, he felt JJ’s hands trembling in his and he had the pleasure of witnessing the lovely sight of JJ’s face taking on a beautiful rosy hue. Had he really said that aloud? Seriously? He couldn’t believe that he had finally mustered up the courage to say anything, but then he realized that JJ wasn’t saying anything.

“Jean?” he asked, nervous beyond measure.

“Beka… are you being serious right now? I… I do like ice cream… You know what? N-nevermind. Maybe it’s best that you don’t say anything okay? We’re friends. I don’t want to make this weird and then have you not talk to me anymore and - ” JJ snatched his hands away and covered his face, cutting himself off to keep himself from babbling, but Otabek could still see the pink color his skin had taken. Even his ears were turning red.

What was he supposed to do at a time like this?

“But… I want to say something,” Otabek whispered. “I like ice cream too. I was being serious. Do you want to go out for one? Jean… look at me,” he asked, reaching out with his own trembling hand to pull JJ’s away from his face so he could gauge his reaction. “I meant it. About going out. And liking ice cream.”

He didn’t know which of the two was more embarrassed that day. But, without a doubt, it was worth it. When they finally composed themselves, they went out for that ice cream and they continued to do so in the days that followed. Even when it snowed, even when it rained.

They went out for ice cream until they eventually began holding hands in public and doing other things in private. And one day, he was finally brave enough to ask if he’d be his boyfriend and the sweet Canadian accepted instantly, showering him with enthusiastic kisses in response.

Perhaps life hadn’t made that much of a mistake when it decided what they would present as, he thought as his fingers tightened around the small velvet box in his hand as he waited for his boyfriend to finish getting ready for their anniversary dinner date. He would take him to his favorite ice cream place after dinner and then… then he would ask him. He was sure JJ would cry.

So long as they were tears of joy, Otabek would feel a swell of pride knowing he had been the one to cause them. He just needed to be brave one more time, just like that first time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After JJ said yes when Otabek proposed, they decided to share the news with their families. Both sides were thrilled and in a few months, they would be married, forging an unbreakable link between them. Planning the wedding and house hunting was fun, and Otabek, amid the whirlwind of activity, still found it hard to believe that he’d gotten this lucky; that life was smiling down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
> This fanfic was written by NoireRigel. I have translated/interpreted this fic to the best of my ability including all of the original writer’s notes, because I love this ship SO much and it hurt me to be unable to share the original with my English-speaking friends. Please show her some love!
> 
> Jess  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
> 
> Warning: Certain scenes in this chapter are not suitable for minors, mentions of “the mark” in the ABO universe, and lots and lots of love!

It felt like life was smiling down on them after JJ said yes when he proposed. Shortly thereafter, they decided to share the news with their families. Unsurprisingly, both sides were thrilled and in a few months, they would be married, forging an unbreakable bond between them. Planning the wedding and house hunting was fun. More than Otabek expected it would be.

 

Not that Otabek really understood what all they were doing, but he enjoyed watching JJ come to life picking out the colors for their wedding, the flowers, even the silverware! He’d helped by giving an opinion on what they should serve for the dinner, but it was safer for him to just stay out of his boyfriend’s way. When the time was right, he broke the news that his father had already paid for their honeymoon as a gift; JJ was surprised and excited and Otabek decided that he’d made the right call waiting for the right moment to tell him. Their honeymoon would take place on the beaches of a tropical paradise – something JJ had always dreamed of experiencing.

 

It was hard to pick the perfect place to live. JJ kept changing his mind about what things he liked, and which houses were his favorite, but they did finally manage to settle on one. They started the paperwork on the house that they had chosen to live in after their wedding and even began payments on it. There were still a few loose ends to tie up, mostly because of name changes, but they sealed the deal and soon, the place was ready for them to move in.

 

JJ’s family was very tight knit and, unsurprisingly conservative. From the moment they found out JJ was an Omega, they had prepared for the two most likely outcomes – the first being where JJ would end up mateless, and the second where he would find someone who genuinely wanted him. All other possible outcomes were ignored, and they were overjoyed when they found out that it was Otabek whom would take care of JJ for the rest of his life. They blessed the couple, the whole family giving them unconditional support.

 

Despite his family’s conservative nature, JJ and Otabek engaged in the physical forms of affection, and they had done so for a while now. They were actually a bit notorious for it, if truth be told, but they had both been very careful never to hurt or in any way mark the Omega. In fact, Otabek was the one on the receiving end in their physical relationship, mostly because JJ was simply not mentally prepared to accept his nature, nor to what that nature would have him submit.

 

Otabek understood. Because he loved him, he wanted JJ to be comfortable and did not object to the arrangement. He wanted JJ to know they would take things at his pace. Until JJ was ready, Otabek would give him what he needed without pressuring him. There was no room between JJ’s legs for him yet; he could put his own selfish desires aside for his beloved until there was. He would not force the issue.

 After all, Otabek’s biggest desire was simply to be with him, to see him happy, to _make_ him happy.

He felt loved in the way that JJ would care for him, the way he would look at him when they were alone. He never felt uneasy or unsure about their relationship, which is why they took the necessary precautions to not screw it all up. For example, when the time came for JJ’s heat, they’d spend the time apart to keep from putting themselves in danger of committing irreparable mistakes. JJ’s family would watch over him during those days, which gave Otabek peace of mind, knowing he couldn’t ask to be in better hands. There was no danger for his Omega.

 The wedding date drew nearer and the preparations were in place. Things seemed to be going smoothly with no real hitches and everything was running on schedule, despite their competitions and trainings. With only a month to go, among the chaos and the excitement, JJ decided that they needed to go away for a few days on holiday, after the skating season wrapped up.

To that end, one of the older Leroy siblings campaigned for them to spend a few days alone, and surprisingly, JJ’s parents didn’t object to their having a few days of calm before the wedding whirlwind and the hectic times that would come after as they figured out how to build a life together.

They booked a place near a lake for their holiday. The air was clean and crisp and the atmosphere was serene. It was tranquil and welcoming, despite the cold, and they spent the first two evenings near the fireplace, snuggling, drinking hot cocoa, and sharing sweet kisses. They must have misjudged how much firewood it would take to keep the place warm, however, and on the third day, Otabek volunteered to run into town for more.

“Don’t go,” JJ whined, grabbing hold of Otabek’s coat, pulling him close to steal another kiss.

 “Jean, I’m not about to let you get sick before the wedding, okay? I’ll be back soon,” Otabek said, trying to reassure him, returning the kiss with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around JJ’s trim waist, looking up at him adoringly.

“Okay, but you have to come back soon. Very soon, Beka,” JJ said, hugging him back and resting his forehead against Otabek’s own. “I’ll miss you.”

“Jean, you’re a little warmer than usual,” Otabek said, growing a little concerned. “I hope this isn’t because of your brilliant idea to jump in that frigid lake yesterday morning. Are you catching a cold? I’m dead serious when I tell you I want you to take care of yourself,” he continued, bringing a hand up to caress JJ’s forehead, then his cheek with the intent of trying to compare it to his own, but then realized he wasn’t sure what normal was supposed to feel like.

“I’m fine!” JJ huffed, pulling away a little, “Just… don’t take too long. Please.”

Otabek agreed. How could he possibly say no to the man he loved more than anything in his life? After another kiss, he left to go find more firewood. JJ waved goodbye with a little smile on his face before closing the door behind him and Otabek had to wonder if it was possible to still feel this happy after they’d been together for so long. He pushed those musings aside; he didn’t want to ruin his good mood by being morose or thinking of what ifs. He focused on accomplishing his task so that he would not have to leave JJ’s side for the next several days again.

When he returned, firewood now acquired several hours later, he was hungry and thirsty. JJ wasn’t waiting for him in the living room. He was probably in one of the other rooms, but he had been thoughtful enough to leave Otabek a sandwich and a drink, which he appreciated. He thought it would be rude not to indulge in the snack JJ had left for him and quickly made short work of both. Once done, he cleaned up after himself and hung up his coat. No longer distracted by an empty stomach, Otabek noticed something that his attention had neglected.

 

“Jean? Are you baking?” he called out, trying to figure out where that sweet smell was coming from. He had not noticed it before, but now it was starting to cloud his senses.

 

It was strange; that smell was so familiar, but where he had experienced it before was eluding him at that moment. Looking for the source of that delightful smell, thinking that maybe JJ had only just put something in the oven when he arrived and so that is why he was only just smelling it, he checked the oven… but it wasn’t even on. And there certainly wasn’t anything inside. He didn’t see anything on the counters that would explain the smell either. Maybe JJ had lit one of those scented candles or something, he thought, abandoning his search of the kitchen in favor of finding JJ.

 

The fire in the fireplace had died out and Otabek decided it could wait a bit more. He was too distracted right then to think about it. He needed to find JJ. Meanwhile, that sweet scent became stronger and stronger the closer he got to the bedroom.

 Reality hit him like a ton of bricks when he realized that the smell was coming from the bedroom they were sharing. His hands curled into fists and he did his best to breathe normally.

This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all.

Memories came flooding back then. He had smelled this scent once before and now it was much worse… or much better, depending on one’s point of view. Years had passed since he had first encountered that scent, and once again, his heart began beating loudly, pounding in his chest, when he had not given it leave to do so. He felt his blood rushing to places he rather not mention, felt his skin prickle, and his breath catch.

“Jean?” Otabek called, his voice strained in attempt to get himself under control. He slowly opened the door, bracing himself for what he would find on the other side.

 If he thought what was he was feeling had been bad already, he was mistaken. On the other side of the door, the sensations he felt were downright intense; he had not been prepared for the vision that awaited him.

The bed that they had been sharing, that they were meant to share for the rest of their holiday, was in complete disarray. Not only were the bedclothes a mess, he also recognized that the rest of what composed a nest, of sorts, was none other than his own clothes. Why were the contents of his luggage strewn all over the bed? Why was JJ on top of them all, seemingly asleep, even while his impossibly long legs shifted restlessly beneath him?

Was he hot? Possibly. He was dressed in one of Otabek’s shirts, and after shifting his position, offering Otabek a delicious view of his round, bare backside, Otabek realized his shirt was the _only_ thing he was wearing.

“Jean? Who do I need to call?” Otabek asked, stumbling over his words. He felt his breath hitch in the thick air around him. It was as if the heat radiating from that body several feet away was calling to him, beckoning to him.

“Beka? Beka… come here,” JJ asked, opening his eyes and smiling softly in his direction. His cheeks were rosy and his hand extended, reaching for him.

“N-No. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to… Jean, I can’t control myself if you’re like this. I should call your parents,” Otabek said, trying to compose himself and recover some semblance of control, if only for a little bit. Even if he _really_ didn’t want to.

“No. You need to come here,” JJ insisted, shifting on the bed. He sat up and leaned back against the pillow-lined headrest, his legs falling open for Otabek to get a good look at him. The view should be outlawed, he thought. It wasn’t fair. He was playing dirty.

“Jean you’re… You’re in heat, right? I can’t be here. You need to understand. You should have noted the dates when we were making plans to be here. I’ll call your mom and -”

“No _you_ need to understand,” JJ said, cutting Otabek off. “I wanted us here. Like this. Alone.”

The realization that this had been planned hit Otabek like a freight train. He remembered having questioned JJ about the timing of their little vacation. It was nearly their wedding day and he had not been sure that going away would be such a good idea, but JJ had insisted and Otabek had caved. At this point, he didn’t know how to process the information he had just been given, let alone know what to do about it. JJ had planned for this – to be alone, unreachable during his heat, with a very interested Alpha in the vicinity.

 “Otabek, please… I need you, now,” JJ’s voice was filled with longing, and that, coupled with the delicious smell in the room had him feeling a bit lightheaded. The sight of JJ before him, spread like that, just for him, the scent emanating from him, it was all chipping at his self-control.

“Jean… I-”

“Please,” JJ whined.

Let it be known that Otabek had excellent self-control. He was disciplined and stalwart and unwavering… but this was too much.

He gave in and let his feet carry him to the edge of the bed while he gazed at his fiancée’s attempt to smile sweetly at him, despite the suffering he was surely going through.

“I did tell you to bring a lot of clothes,” he said, feverish. “I’m glad you listened to me.” JJ rubbed his cheek against one of Otabek’s shirts, looking very pleased.

“Jean, I don’t understand,” Otabek murmured, his trembling hand reaching out to touch JJ’s still outstretched one that beckoned him closer.

“What don’t you understand?” JJ asked, hazy blue eyes looking up at Otabek. “I-I want to be yours… yours completely, Beka.”

 Otabek couldn’t think to say anything more. He nodded, attracted to that gorgeous body that tempted him more than usual, and began to undress. His hands were on autopilot, and his head was foggy, but he was soon naked and standing completely at attention for his Jean.  
  
JJ watched him, chewing on his lip, and patted the bed beside him, inviting Otabek into his nest.

“Condoms?” Otabek asked, with the shred of level-headedness he had left.

“In the drawer,” JJ said, motioning towards the nightstand, looking impatient.

Though Otabek knew that JJ’s parents accepted him as JJ’s future mate, and though they had brought up the subject of having kids ‘in the future’, they hadn’t exactly come to a conclusion about having any – and certainly not _now_ , mere days before their wedding. There was no way he was going to be the cause of an accidental pregnancy. Not now. He quickly found the package he sought and tried to swallow around a suddenly dry throat. Knowing what they were about to do had him incredibly nervous. Were they really doing this? After all this time?

“L-Lube?” Otabek asked, digging through the drawer, but other than the condoms there was nothing there. If JJ had planned this surely there would be some, right?

 “Beka, come here. I don’t need it, see?” JJ asked. Flexible as ever, he spread those sexy legs further and twisted his body just enough to give Otabek an unobstructed view of something he hadn’t expected.

Perhaps he should have actually studied up on Omega physiology; perhaps he should have been more prepared. Despite not being a virgin, what he saw had him feeling like one. JJ’s entrance was wet. Very wet, and dripping.

He came closer and reached out with gentle fingers to capture some of the slick that coated JJ’s skin, making JJ shiver with the slightest touch. He lifted his fingers to his lips and tasted it, immediately understanding where exactly the sweet smell was coming from. Not only did it smell heavenly, it tasted absolutely divine.

 Without another word, Otabek settled onto the bed, his hands holding JJ’s thighs open for him. He held him like that while his tongue descended, looking for more of that addictive nectar that soon had Otabek revved up, ready to invade his body further. If he was feeling this good, this affected when all he’d done was caress his boyfriend with his tongue, and that alone had JJ whining and writhing beneath his hands, he looked forward to seeing what other else he could do to elicit more of it.

He had waited so long for this moment. In fact, he almost believed it would never come, making it doubly as exciting. Being so near the object of his affection was just as intoxicating as everything else and he couldn’t help what he did next. His tongue was the first thing to breach JJ’s entrance; the place that had been forbidden to him up until that very moment. The keening cry that left JJ’s lips was both a gift and an explanation as to why JJ had insisted on such a remote location for their little get away. The heightened sensitivity he had in moments like this was utterly impressive making him yearn to possess this man that much more.

Lost in his thoughts, and drunk on JJ’s taste, he lost track of how much time he spent lapping, slurping, and tracing JJ’s entrance with his tongue; it greedily sought out more of the nectar deep within JJ. He was thoroughly engrossed in eating JJ out, his hands kneading and firmly keeping those smooth thighs in place, as the man beneath him writhed and whimpered under his ministrations. JJ panted loudly until he finally let out an even louder moan, driven nearly to orgasm with just his tongue, precum staining the borrowed shirt he wore.

“Jean… are you planning on marking all my clothes?” Otabek asked, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. He licked his lips from between JJ’s legs as he looked up at his lover, who feebly tried to close his legs. This was something Otabek could not abide. He wanted JJ to give into the pleasure that he was intent on delivering.

 

“Mon cher, please… I need more…” JJ begged, reaching down to take hold of Otabek’s wrists that kept him splayed the way he was.

 

“Oh? Tell me what you need,” Otabek purred.

The response he got was practically a snarl, which made Otabek chuckle for a moment. Others normally saw him as a very serious person, but with Jean, things were different. With him, days were brighter, his heart was lighter and he wanted JJ to understand. He wanted them both to feel the same. But there they were, JJ begging for him with pouting lips on the verge of a tantrum.

 “Jean, don’t make that face,” Otabek said, pushing JJ’s thigh up against his chest while he moved closer, shortening the distance between his gloved member and JJ’s entrance; he too was tired of waiting.

 “I’m making this face because you don’t love me anymore. I need you and you’re making me wait and wait and … and – Ahhh…!”

That sweet groan that tumbled from JJ’s lips echoed in Otabek’s ears, and filled his heart. He lovingly looked down at his boyfriend as he sank into that delicious heat for the first time. He had dreamed of this, of being allowed into JJ’s most secret of places, for a very long time, and now he was savoring every moment.

“I don’t love you? Jean, I adore you. You’re the light in my life, you’re everything I ever wanted and I want you to enjoy this as much as I am,” Otabek murmured as he pushed in deeper, trapping JJ’s long leg between their torsos while JJ whined at the slowness of it all.

 Despite being ready for the intrusion, being the first time, the sensation of being filled had JJ lightheaded. JJ covered his face with his hands in attempt to center himself, trying to adjust to the fullness that had his whole body tensing up in protest. JJ supposed it felt kind of good, but it was also uncomfortable and he couldn’t say if he liked it or not.

“Jean? Jean, look at me, okay?” Otabek asked, pulling on JJ’s wrist with a gentle hand, wanting to see JJ’s face. “I want to see you while I’m in you. Let me see your face, love.”

Teary blue eyes looked up at Otabek; both of them were flushed and hot and learning as they went.

He caressed JJ’s cheek and held still, letting JJ adjust. He still had a small but necessary stretch to go, but he didn’t want to be greedy or seem rude to the man giving him this very precious moment.

 “Perv,” JJ snorted, finally cracking a smile.

“It’s the same thing you usually do when you’re in me,” Otabek reminded him, a little smirk in place as he pushed in another, noting JJ’s startled expression when he felt him go in deeper.

“It’s not the same!” JJ said, defensively, but the fight was quickly knocked out of him with a groan when Otabek finally pushed in the rest of the way.

“Mon cher? Breathe. You’ll get used to it soon, you need to relax. Being tense won’t do you any favors. Please? For me?” Otabek asked, trying to calm JJ, making sure not to move his hips too much as he attempted to reach his boyfriend’s lips for a sweet kiss.

That kiss they shared was deep, the connection between them was undeniable. If it wasn’t for that leg trapped between them, Otabek was sure he’d be able to feel JJ’s heartbeat through his chest, beating in time with his own. Braced on one arm, Otabek used his other hand to caress JJ’s body, trailing fingertips over that gorgeous tanned skin, heightening JJ’s sensitivity. He ran fingers over that leg, conveniently within reach, over his heated torso, across JJ’s flushed cheek, and soon, JJ was smiling again against his lips, no longer discomforted by the intrusion. When they broke the kiss, JJ was positively radiant; he smiled brightly up at Otabek, a beautiful reminder that he was the light in his life.

“I love you, Beka,” JJ said. “I want you to take care of me from now on,” he added, taking Otabek by surprise. The words warmed his heart; JJ was asking Otabek to be his Alpha. To be his mate. He smiled softly at his Omega and nodded, trying to process the swell of pride and happiness such a request had invoked in his chest.

 

“I’ll take care of you always. That’s a promise.”

It wasn’t too much longer before JJ started wiggling under him, moving his hips slightly, giving Otabek permission to move. Slipping in and out of him was easier now that JJ was used to the fullness. His natural lubrication made each penetration go deeper and smoother. Soon, they found their rhythm, gasping and moaning in unison at times, the worked their way closer to that much-anticipated release. Otabek took JJ’s hands when he felt himself on the verge of his orgasm and when he finally came, he prayed to everything that was out there that the condom held. The force with which he shot his seed was so great; it left him breathless and fearful that he might have broken the thin barrier between them.

 The feeling was, without a doubt, everything he had ever dreamed and hoped for and then some. At the end of the day, and those that came after, they lost count of the times he’d claimed JJ’s body, making him scream his name while Otabek moaned Jean’s. They didn’t stop to rest that first night until sleep claimed them, and when they woke, Otabek made sure they both ate something before doing it all over again. He didn’t want his lover, his mate, to faint on him out of hunger… but if he fainted from the pleasure… well, that wasn’t so bad.

 To say that the state of his clothes was a disaster was an understatement. And though he didn’t quite understand, he did note that JJ was very comfortable because he was surrounded by things that carried Otabek’s scent on them.

When the moment to mark JJ as his own came, it was sweet and tender, devoid of the violence that allegedly came with a claiming. JJ didn’t resist in the slightest, even though Otabek bit him hard, much harder than was usual for a mark. When it was done, it looked painful to Otabek, but JJ didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed proud of it. It was well defined and deep and it made JJ smell like him. Otabek took that as a good sign, confirming that they were closer now than they ever had been. Their mating was complete and JJ was his forever.

Days later, their wedding took place. Though ceremony and reception that followed were beautiful, the day was taxing for them. JJ cried openly and even he couldn’t help a tear or two from escaping the corner of his eye – something he tried to hide - as they bid their families goodbye. Everyone wished them all the happiness in the world before the young couple took their leave to set off on their honeymoon.

 The days passed more quickly than he would have liked, but he enjoyed every moment. Even the small setbacks they experienced along the way were something he cherished; they would serve as anecdotes in the years to come as they looked back and remembered their wedding. 

Their life together began the moment JJ put the key in the lock of their new house. They would then begin their new routines, adjusting to each other and finding their daily rhythm. The place was very clean and sparse, like one of those houses in the magazines devoid of personal touches, but it was theirs and they would soon remedy that by filling it with love and memories and everything else that came at them.

“Jean?” Otabek prompted, seeing his husband silent and frozen at the threshold of their new house.  Those two things rarely described JJ and Otabek did not expect them of him as they began this new chapter in their lives.

“Mr. Altin-Leroy,” JJ said, correcting him. He sounded very serious, which was a little out of character for him. “Before we begin this new life of ours, I want to make one thing clear.”

“Um… sure. Okay. Mr. Altin-Leroy. Tell me,” Otabek said, an eyebrow quirked, unsure where this was going. “Jean! What the heck!” he yelped unexpectedly.

 

He was startled when JJ’s hand grabbed his ass as he used his height advantage to pin Otabek to the doorframe. That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy it, it was just unexpected and inappropriate for him to be groping Otabek outside the front door where their new neighbors could see. JJ leaned in, pressed his forehead against Otabek’s, and grinned like a Cheshire cat without letting him go. In fact, he got more grabby.

“I may have let you have me many, many times in the last few days, but your ass is still mine and I’m going to have it from time to time,” JJ said with finality, a clear indication that he did not intend to be the bottom for the rest of their lives.

“Jean please,” Otabek snorted, relaxing a bit. “That’s it? I thought you were going to say something serious,” he added, laughing softly. He’d almost forgotten that his boyfriend – no, his _husband_ – could be a little dramatic. There really was no excuse for him.

“I’m being very serious,” JJ said, stealing a kiss.

“Mmm… Mr. Altin-Leroy, for your information, my whole body has been yours for a very long time, and that’s not changing any time soon,” Otabek told him, arms wrapped around his love, lips still tingling from having been kissed.

“And that’s just how I like it,” JJ purred.

Had he already said that he wanted to take care of JJ forever? JJ leaned in for another kiss and Otabek didn’t hesitate in reciprocating in kind. Soon, however, they had to step inside the house and close the door firmly behind them so as to continue their affections without putting on a show for their new neighborhood. They had to at least attempt a good first impression and making out on the front step of their house did not seem like the best way to do that in the family-friendly neighborhood they had chosen. Being good neighbors was imperative to coexisting peacefully with those around them.

That said, while they were alone, while they had each other, things would work out for them, regardless of what went on around them. There was a warmth in his chest, fueled by countless feelings and emotions going through him, knowing that he had the love of his life in his arms.

Life couldn’t possibly get any better.

Life, that now, they shared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again!  
> Just a reminder that this fic will have MPreg, but there won’t be many details about the process. It will really only be there as a means to an end to get this story where it needs to go. This fic’s prompt was domesticity and so we need to get to the part where these two can build their family. To that end, there will be large time skips. I hope this give some context as to what’ll happen next.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~*~*~*~*  
> I'll try to get the next chapter up early next week!
> 
> Jess  
> ~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading if you got this far!!  
> This AU has me excited thanks to Macherpuppy’s fanart (Tubmblr) and with QueenOfAshes, we finally decided on the names of their kids, which I hope you’ll soon meet!  
> 


End file.
